earth919fandomcom-20200215-history
Leon Hawkens
Being a Clearance Level 7 S.H.I.E.L.D Agent, Leon Hawkens is a highly valued and respected soldier in all forms of combat, making himself a weapon in any and all forms of combat. Leon has been donned "Reaper" by other agents, as in multiple missions, he was the only one to come back. Category:InhabitantsAppearance Leon has a 5'8ft stature, and weights approximately 70 kilos. Hawkens has a mesomorph body type, with only a few cuts on his body. Having blue eyes, he has dark blonde hair, which is usually parted in the middle, or brushed back. Hawkens is almost always seen wearing a S.H.I.E.L.D uniform, S.H.I.E.L.D fatigues, or his signature black leather jacket. Relationships Leon knows who he needs to know in S.H.I.E.L.D, from Level 10 Agents, from Agent REDACTED to Level 10 Agent REDACTED. Hawkins does have a family, however for their own safety have been told that he had been KIA in REDACTED. Being a human, Leon has been confused for a mutant due to his extreme training and skills. Powers/Abilities * 'Enhanced Mobility: '''Leon can sprint at an incredible speed, jump at higher distances, swim, climb and so forth without losing control while moving. * '''Enhanced Manoeuvrability: '''Leon can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from anything with ease, sprint with incredible speed, do back-flips, leap across rooftops and other numerous gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little to no effort. * '''Enhanced Marksmanship: '''Leon can hit any and all targets with utter accuracy, making him a weapon in any situation. Leon is capable of taking on multiple targets by himself with a limited amount of bullets. If a target is moving, it will take him a second to think of a method to hit his target. Visual obstructions such as smoke or vegetation will have little to no hindrance to his shot. * '''Weapon Proficiency: '''Leon is skilled with any weaponry, and can use any military weaponry to their full extent. The only form of weaponry that Leon is not skilled in is alien weaponry. He has used alien weaponry once or twice, but will stick to his own weapons. Skills * '''Fluency in Languages: '''Leon is fluent in many languages due to his undercover missions all around the world. These languages range from, German, Polish, Russian, Serbian and Croatian. * '''Hand to Hand Combat: ' Leon excels in melee attacks without wielding weapons. Rather than relying on weapons or equipment, Leon relies on his own skill and strength to fight. Leon is skills in many forms of martial arts and can perform an array of strikes, counters and disarm his foes with his own hands. Weaknesses Hawkins has any weakness any normal human has. Leon can die from sickness, to being stabbed or shot. If he even could be. Equipment Leon has any S.H.I.E.L.D weaponry at his disposal, and always carries multiple guns on him at all times. He carries two guns under his arms, and another two guns at his thighs. On missions, he will carry weaponry from bows, snipers and assault rifles. Personality Leon can be seen as cold by his expressions, however is usually a collected man. Hawkins will act accordingly depending on the situation. History WIP Trivia & Quotes fun facts about these characters, and best quotes that they have © tia 2019 | All content on our pages is original, and any similarities are purely coincidental.